


成年（下）

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF, Nuguri/Nuclear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Relationships: Nuguri/Nuclear - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	成年（下）

申正贤被人搂在怀里，身下的东西还在不知疲倦地往更深的地方撞进去，他哑着嗓子几乎再无法发出任何声音。 之前他们用了很多时间进行扩张，被手指玩弄得羞耻感让申正贤忍不住催促着正戏，张夏权也很干脆满足哥哥的要求，抽出手指然后一口气直接顶了进去。

职业选手的休赛期大多都是很枯燥地度过。回到家里也调整不过来的作息，能引起他们兴趣的也还是只有电脑游戏，偶尔朋友约出去也不过是喝喝酒唱唱歌。申正贤自己的酒量完全不行，所以醉生梦死的感觉他一次都没有感受过。 他还记得第一次跟队伍去KTV的时候，大家因为刚刚获得胜利而兴奋不已，能喝酒的人一杯接着一杯，等他唱完歌回过头的时候人都已经倒的疯的七七八八，只有张夏权还清醒地坐在沙发角落里看着躺在怀里的选手无奈的笑。

张夏权也不能喝酒，所以他没有一刻不是清醒的冷静的。在赛场上也是，一番漂亮操作引起对友和解说忍不住赞叹时，他也只是按部就班的做着下一件事情，没有表现出来任何兴奋。 申正贤有时候觉得他太困着自己了，跟那个年龄的自己比他给自己背上的包袱好像更多，不应该是这样子的。

“哥，把眼睛睁开看看我。”张夏权的声音在耳边响起。 他的小哥哥不知道在胡思乱想些什么眉皱的厉害，他有些不开心，于是身下添了力道地撞进去。 “哥现在只需要想着我就行了。”

申正贤被刺激得全身一颤，睁开眼睛想骂他然后就又听到他说这句话。我是在想着你啊，申正贤有些想笑又有些想哭，于是他起身把头埋在张夏权的肩膀里，一口咬下去，算是发泄了刚才的气。张夏权疼的呲牙咧嘴，手臂忍不住收紧把怀里的申正贤搂得更近了一些，然后又乖乖地给他咬。

房间里开了空调，暖和和的空气烘得申正贤头昏脑胀，却偏偏身上这个人眼神依旧清明，一边认真盯着他看，一边重新把粗大的性器抽出来再顶进去。两个人身上都出了薄薄的汗，黏腻腻的肉体交缠在一起，他整个人都被操的软软的，无力的双腿快要挂不住对方的腰，跟随着撞击的节奏一晃一晃。 摇摇欲坠，被张夏权发现便重新抓住他的脚踝搭在自己肩膀上，顺便一把拉过他的下身更紧密地贴在自己身上。体内的东西进到更深的地方，申正贤有些受不住轻声叫了出来，整个人反射性地想要往床头缩去。但他刚刚撤出一寸便又重新被人狠狠进入，连小腹都是酸涨的。

“哥不乖。”

小动作被发现了几次，每次张夏权给予的惩罚让申正贤再也不敢想逃，受不了了也只能自己大口喘息，眼泪却止不住的往外冒。 张夏权一直都觉得他的小哥哥是非常好看的人，即使现在在自己身下眼睛和嘴唇都哭得红红的肿肿的，也是好看极了。他甚至一厢情愿的想把自己的所有都给过去，作为职业选手nuguri的所有，也是作为普通人张夏权的所有，都给过去。

身上的人突然停下动作低下头凑过来吻他，申正贤也迷迷糊糊仰起头接受这个吻。唇肉与唇肉之间重重的摩擦，舌尖也不安分的到处舔舐，他本来就干燥的口腔里的最后一点唾液也被搅乱卷走，在他们分开时被扯断留在嘴角。 不知道是哪里学来的，张夏权开始用牙齿小小地啃咬着他，从嘴角下到侧颈再停留在胸口，酥酥麻麻的感觉又勾引起他体内的火，对方的性器已经埋在他体内不动有一会儿了，他想要。但在床上他又太害羞了，张不开这个口，只能下身忍不住悄悄地收缩，一小口一小口嘬着之前在他身体里横冲直撞的东西，然后听到身上传来突然加重的喘息。

“哥想要吗？”张夏权缓缓把自己抽出来，认真的看他的小哥哥，用一本正经的语气问道。 他看到申正贤的脸迅速涨红，不得已抬起手臂去遮住，身体却仿佛感受不到主人的羞耻一般与他贴的更近。张夏权现在也不好受，但他还有余地可以继续逗一逗申正贤。

”呜，想…想要夏权，进来。”空气中弥漫着强烈荷尔蒙的味道，加速了他的意乱情迷。申正贤意识不到自己脱口而出了什么严重的话，他现在太想要疏解欲望，哀求身上人给他一个痛快。

抛开之前的克制与温柔，张夏权重新狠狠地撞进去。他已经忍不了，每一次都全部抽出又狠狠地全部插进去。嘴巴封住全部呻吟，他能感受到下身被对方死死的绞着，腰上的两条腿随着他的撞进不断颤抖着，又紧紧夹着他。他松开对方的嘴，然后听到一声接一声破碎的呻吟流出，他喜欢的不行，于是俯下身进到更深处，一边在申正贤的耳边问， “哥，还好吗？”

一点都不好。申正贤轻轻的摇了摇头，他受不了如此激烈的冲撞，身后不断炸开的快感不断往上窜，让他只能发出一声声颤抖的呻吟。偏偏对方知道顶到哪里他最受不了，一下又一下准确的撞过去，猛烈的快感持续积累，穴肉不断痉挛绞紧体内的东西，高潮带来的白光在他眼前炸开，哭喊声冲破喉咙钻了出来，抓紧床单的手一下子放松然后继续攥紧。 体内的东西还在继续，丝毫没有放过高潮过后的他的意味，又痛又爽，申正贤颤抖地咬住下唇，忍受着接下来的肆虐。

高潮过后的内壁又热又湿，张夏权有些控制不住自己的力道。他看到他的小哥哥隐忍的模样，于是俯下身把人搂在怀里固定住，探过头去亲吻被咬出血色的唇瓣，下身毫不留情的动作着，每次都是慢腾腾的抽出，再大力顶进去。两个人似乎就此血肉交融，从此他和他的小哥哥再不分离，连灵魂都合二为一。

申正贤颤抖着紧紧拥住了他，在他耳边小声恳求着他慢一点、轻一点，像小猫的爪子一下一下挠在他心上，痒得很。他看着被他操到意识迷离的小哥哥，平日里清亮的眼睛蒙上一层迷雾，鼻头也因为长时间的抽泣变得红红的，连指尖都是紧绷的。 张夏权牵过申正贤的手压在床上，一根一根紧密相扣。 

他多么幸运，在刚刚成为大人的时候，就拥有了他的全世界。


End file.
